<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Push Me To Tears, Sweet Boy by So_u_like_pkmn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136334">Push Me To Tears, Sweet Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/pseuds/So_u_like_pkmn'>So_u_like_pkmn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dopplers, Hiding Your Feelings, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Rating May Change?, Shapeshifters - Freeform, but they dont know its mutual, chapter two will be spicier, no beta we die like witchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/pseuds/So_u_like_pkmn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier tried his damnedest to keep his feelings in check, he busied himself with drinks, woman and song and for the most part- it worked. Geralt didn't suspect a thing, and if he did he kept to himself. You could never tell that behind the cheery blue eyes, there were constant fantasies of being manhandled.</p><p>A few years ago he may have attempted to seduce him as he would any other lover, but he had grown to value Geralt's friendship too much to risk it. A doppler, presenting as Geralt however- that was a different story.</p><p>It's one night. The Witcher would never know! Right?<br/>Wrong. Everything would have been fine if Geralt didn't come back from a hunt early to find the bard on his knees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Push Me To Tears, Sweet Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389655">The Doppler Effect</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/akindofmerrywar/pseuds/akindofmerrywar">akindofmerrywar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright kiddos I started writing this fic a few weeks ago and then fell out of it but being quarantined to prevent Corona has given me some opportunities to write. </p><p>If you didn't already see- this fic is inspired by The Doppler Effect- which is a wonderful piece and I finished it wanting to toy with the idea that Jaskier is just hopelessly in love with a dumb Witcher who could "totally never love him back"- so where's the harm in indulging?? </p><p>Full disclaimer, my only experience with The Witcher is the Netflix series, aprox. 15 minutes into the 3rd game, wiki articles, and other fics, so if anything like lore is off please forgive me. I'm also not the most experienced smut author so bear with me. I Hope you enjoy!<br/>Edit. if you find any repeated words or just weirdly phrased sentences. I'm just an idiot lol. I try to fix them as I find them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier tried his damnedest to keep his feelings in check, he busied himself with drinks, woman and song and for the most part- it worked. Geralt didn't suspect a thing, and if he did he kept to himself. You could never tell that behind the cheery blue eyes, there were constant fantasies of being manhandled. </p><p>A few years ago he may have attempted to seduce him as he would any other lover, but he had grown to value Geralt's friendship too much to risk it. A doppler, presenting as Geralt however- that was a different story. </p><p>The creature had approached him after a well received performance in a tavern. The drunken cheers and coins tossed in his direction made Jaskier positively glow; it was far nicer than any reaction Geralt had ever given him. As he was settling into a seat and returning his lute to his case a young woman appeared at his side. She seemed to bounce around him while humming one of his songs, waiting for him to close the instrument case, before latching on to his arm and giggling. </p><p>"You have such a pretty voice!" The woman praised, running her fingers around his cuffed sleeve and gazing into his eyes. </p><p>Jaskier smiled back, took her hand in his own and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. "Of course I do dear- but it's nothing compared to the sight before me." </p><p>The girl flushed, red to the tips of her pale ears. She took the seat next to him and the two struck up a lovely conversation, Jaskier barely had to try with the charm, this girl was clearly into it. However, the conversation took a sharp turn to a place Jaskier was <em>sick</em> of it going. It happened at least once whenever he opened his mouth. </p><p>
  <em>So wheres's your Witcher friend, hm?</em>
</p><p>
Didn't people want to know about him? The brave bard accompaniment that saw all of the Witcher's quests and lived to sing about them? 
</p><p>
He hesitated to answer and the woman took notice, a look of sympathy fell across her. "Not that you're not interesting on your own..." 
</p><p>
Jas chuckled and shook his head. "He's off on a monster hunt just outside of town. Determined to be quote: 'too dangerous for me' " 
</p><p>
"Well..." She eyed him up and down, dropping her shoulder just enough to let her sleeve fall provocatively. "If you like, I find I can be a very good distraction..."</p><p>The bard tilted his head like a puppy, entranced. He leaned in closer, almost closing the gap but she stopped him with a finger to his lips. She giggled at the confusion in his gaze. "Or maybe..." </p><p>"Maybe..." He repeated breathlessly, suddenly very excited at whatever else she had in mind. </p><p>"Maybe you don't want a <em>distraction</em> "</p><p>The boy's mouth fell open, was she planning on riling him up and then leaving him here to suffer or scavenge for release with another far less attractive patron? How cruel! He took her hands again, a little quickly. To assure her "Dear gem I am in dire need of a distraction- in whatever form." </p><p>"In whatever form...Even if that form was your precious Witcher?"</p><p>Jaskier shook his head, barely getting out the word 'What?' before the girl in front of him began to change. Her jaw line sharpened, shoulders widened, and her hair turned an ashy white. The beautiful maiden's dress was replaced by familiar armor and the cherry on top? Those unnatural golden eyes.</p><p>"Geralt?" He stammered out the name, stumbling back out of his seat in the process. </p><p>"Not quite." The voice answered was just a gruff and curt as the real thing. The same closed off body language too. Arms crossed and brows furrowed as he stared down the bard that he- two seconds ago- had to look up too. </p><p>"A shapeshifter..." Jaskier felt like he had run to Cintra and back. This was a lot to take in.</p><p>The creature- whatever she...he? Whatever they were; they took pleasure in invading his personal space again. But this time the energy was vastly different. 'Geralt' leaned in next to his ear, gravely and breath warm on his skin. "Let me help you, Jaskier."</p><p>And <em>gods</em> the way his name rolled off that tongue. If he hadn't spent years batting away longing and other feelings that came up when he pictured Geralt, he would have climbed into the man's lap without a second thought. But he did...and this wasn't Geralt. Not really.

Wait a minute.</p><p>An idea popped into his head. A horrible, selfish, idea, but one that he could feel bad about later. The man in front of him sounded like Geralt. Acted like Geralt. and fuck even smelled like him! And he was propositioning the pining bard for a night of presumably whatever he desired. The <em>real</em> Geralt was away fighting a kiki- whatsitsface and would not be back till sunrise tomorrow by his own prediction. How was he to decline?</p><p>The wolf waited patiently for a response, it took Jaskier a few moments, and a couple of shaky breaths, but eventually he nodded. Then the wolf pounced. </p><p>It was a quick motion, scooping up the bard's face and capturing his mouth. Noting that the real Witcher quite enjoyed the soft sounds he could draw from his partners. The stifled moans and whimpers, a broken 'please' and the wandering hands slowly growing more sure of themselves. </p><p>"We need- ah- to go.<em>fuck</em> " The bard spoke between kisses. "Too many people- people talk."</p><p>The shifter moved to nip at the smaller man's throat, eyes scanning the room as if daring someone to look at them and say something. But they agreed. They were here to make Jaskier feel good- not tarnish a reputation. </p><p>They stood up quickly and dragged Jas along by the wrist, flicked a coin toward the keeper and the two of them made their way toward one of the small rooms in the back. Jaskier was half-carried inside. When the door shut, he felt his back slammed against it, there was little thought afterwards.
</p><p>*****</p><p>Geralt had told the bard to expect his return early the next morning. From the stories the townspeople told him he assumed he'd be in for a rather long and perilous battle. But truth be told he spent more time tracking the god damned creature than he did actually fighting it. Then it tried to eat Roach and he'd lost his patience. With his sword covered in Kikimore guts and his mood sour he made the trek back to the tavern with the intent of getting a drink and attempting to sleep. </p><p>When he walked in, the barkeep gave him a strange look, but made no comment other than "Here you are sir." when he handed him a mug. Geralt replied with a grunt, then took a long sip. He was surprised to find Jaskier nowhere in sight, and no obnoxious singing filled his ears- he must have finished up his performance rather quickly, then found some maiden's small clothes to busy himself with. He frowned to himself, never willing to admit it, but he didn't hate the bards songs, he'd actually come to enjoy a few...And Jaskier himself. Not that anyone needed to know. </p><p>When he finished his drink, he walked to the back of the room, down the small hall following the bard’s scent of Chamomile to the door farthest from the rest of the inn. He paused outside it, his attention captured by the noises coming from inside. Gasping- whining. Jaskier sounded like he was in pain and something within the wolf seethed. He found himself inside the room a few moments later, with the door thrown open violently and sword in hand. </p><p>However the sight before him was not at all what he expected to find.</p><p>Jaskier was on his knees, half clothed and disheveled. At the sound of the door opening he had whipped around and his blue eyes went wide with terror. Geralt had noted the marks that littered his chest and the scent that washed over him made it clear he had misread the situation. But behind the bard, a man stood up; shuffling to shove himself back in his pants and avoid eye contact so he could slip from the room. </p><p> When Geralt angled the sword in his direction Jaskier was quick to stand up in his defense. </p><p>“Geralt- listen! I can explain-” </p><p>“Move Jaskier.”</p><p>“Don’t hurt them-” </p><p>A sound came from his throat like a growl and he pulled the smaller man out of the way so he could see clearly.</p><p>Geralt felt like he was looking in a mirror. It took him a moment to connect the dots. </p><p>“They’re...”</p><p>“A doppler” Jaskier finished. “I know.”</p><p>“You <em>know?<em>” Geralt’s reply had come out angrier than he intended. That feeling from earlier burning hotter in his chest when Jaskier nodded, and then let his gaze fall to the floor in shame. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You weren’t supposed to find out…I thought- you wouldn’t be back till morning…”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The Witcher’s gaze darted from the bard to the doppler, and back. It was strange to see such a look of fear in his own eyes. Eventually he lowered his weapon, and the creature wearing his face stumbled over their own feet to escape. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Wait.” Geralt called without looking up. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The doppler froze. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hide your face. You’ll raise eyebrows if you walk out...like that” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He had motioned to them generally, but they seemed to get the point, and straightened their stance. In just a few moments, they had reverted to the curly haired maiden Jaskier had been flirting with prior. They gave a very weary smile and dipped their head in silent apology- and maybe prayer- before bolting into the hall. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Geralt waited until he couldn’t hear the frantic footfall, before he confronted the bard who had yet to fix his appearance</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He tried very hard not to focus on the lingering scent of arousal in the air. Or the way Jaskier’s pupils were blown, and his chest was marked. OR the way his lips were still red and glistening and he was still half hard in his trousers. He did note however- the slender hands shaking at his sides and the fear coming off him in waves.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jaskier opened and closed his mouth multiple times to speak but for once he was speechless. He could feel the Witcher’s eyes on him, and shame burned hot on his skin. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ll just...go” He spoke quietly and turned his back, prepared for a string of curses to be hurled at him about how disgusting he was, and how Geralt never wanted to see him again…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But the insults never came. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Instead he heard his name. Spoken or more so growled- but still somehow softer than usual. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He spun around slowly, finding Geralt staring at him, with his head tilted, and a brow cocked like he was waiting for an answer. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I believe you said ‘I can explain’?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You said you wouldn’t be back till the morning!” Jaskier cried, finding himself revealing more than he intended with that single sentence. “They came up to me in the tavern- a seemingly beautiful woman- a fan! I’m a man of simple pleasures Geralt! But then…”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Then?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Then...they turned into you. And they whispered in my ear and touched me- all these things you would never do! I’d spent so long hiding it that I thought ‘Why not?- the real Geralt will never know!’ Gods! I’m an idiot!” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hiding it…” The older man echoed, almost confused, and shaking his head. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes. Hiding it. It being my incredible attraction to you.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The bard’s patience was slipping- along with his judgement. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Geralt just stared as if trying to process what Jaskier was saying. Internally though, he was replaying the scene he stumbled in on. Unable to unhear the younger man’s voice when it wasn’t pleasure heightened and gasping- and all the ways he yearned to make it like that again. And now- to know that he was the cause? </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He found himself moving before his brain could catch up, his hands cupped the bard’s face and he looked intensely into those cornflower blue eyes. His voice gravelly and laced with emotion. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Am I to understand that you took a doppler up on their invitation for sex...because you were pretending it was me?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Jaskier raised his hand to cover Geralt’s own. “There wasn’t much pretending involved...shapeshifting and all that.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The Witcher took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, all of his senses hyper focused on their proximity. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And what if…” He began carefully. “I offered you the real thing.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>